Turn My Life Around
by RedSwanQueen
Summary: Rachel's life has gone down the drain. She is wild and careless. Then she meets Finn.
1. Chapter 1

"Finn let loose a little! Take a break." Puck came up to a tense Finn. Tonight was the night that Finn had dreaded for so long. It was his bachelor party, and knowing Puck, he would go all out. "It's just one night. In a few weeks you are going to be hitched to Fabray for the rest of your life. So get dressed. You are in for a real treat!" Puck gave his huge mischievous grin. Finn didn't like that grin. In all the years that he had known Puck he knew for a fact that that grin was not a good sign.

"You know man I am not too sure about this." Finn turned to look at Puck. Puck's grin immediately vanished. He leaned in close.

"Let me put it this way for you Hudson. Tonight might be your last night to live, actually live like a man should. So you should put on something cool before I have to drag you out the door." Somehow Finn knew that Puck wasn't kidding around. He sighed.

"Fine, fine I am coming. Just give me a minute." Puck grinned widely again, he smacked his hands together and went off to get ready himself.

20 minutes later Puck and Finn were driving down downtown Los Angeles. They had decided to go through with the expansion of Pucks Pool Cleaning business. They were a big hit in the city and outskirts. Well Puck was, Finn was just there to help. After all, he had met Quinn, and they had fallen in love. They both wanted to get married and live their lives together. They were perfect.

"Here we are." Puck pulled into a busy parking lot. Up ahead was a club with huge neon signs. Other guys were walking into the building and only then did Finn see what the giant neon lights said. LA Strip.

"Aw man! Why did you bring me here?" Finn asked Puck loudly. "You KNOW Quinn will kill me!" He was screwed. He was royally screwed.

"Dude! RELAX! You are only dead if she finds out!" Puck began to drag a hesitant Finn into the club. "There are some people inside who are excited to see you!"

Everywhere Finn looked there were strippers, and men that were stuffing dollar bills in all sorts of places. But Puck wasn't leading Finn to the stage where all the strippers were. He was dragging Finn towards a room in a secluded corner of the club. Puck pushed the door open.

Inside the room was a lone chair. Puck pushed Finn down into the chair. "Now for the fun part. Ladies! Please come in and meet the special man." All of a sudden 4 beautiful women came prancing in. The first three danced in with such jubilation and fire Finn was taken aback. The first three were like goddesses sent from above. Gorgeous beyond belief and sexy as hell. Finn couldn't tell which one he liked the most. But then the fourth girl came into view. She looked no older than 16. Her hair cascaded down her back like a beautiful chocolate waterfall. Finn had to admit that even though she was short her body was smoking. The four girls began to grind down on Finn and Puck. Puck was enjoying it but Finn was overwhelmed. The only girl he could look at was the fourth. She was the best dancer in his opinion.

Then out of no where the fourth girl was dancing ON him. Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman. Her body was so small compared to his. She was delicate and light. Like a pastry. Why did he just compare her to a pastry? Nevermind. He was getting the best lap dance in his life and he should enjoy it. He moaned slightly.

"You like that?" Her voice was like velvet. Soft and smooth.

Finn managed to squeeze out "Yeah."

The other three girls swarmed Puck. He looked satisfied. "Finn I am gonna take these lovely ladies somewhere more private. See you later you sly devil." He winked at Finn and left him and the stripper alone in the empty room. She kept dancing on him and Finn had to keep thinking of the mailman just to stay in control. Then he did the extraordinary. He leaned forward and kissed her.

He felt it instantly. Sparks, fireworks, angels singing. There was a connection. The stripper pulled back. "What's your name?"

"Rachel" she barely whispered into his ear. Then he saw her gorgeous eyes. They were deep brown and beautiful. But mostly they were empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Then the boy kissed her, and it was amazing. Sparks flew between their lips and she could taste them. But then she came back to reality and pulled back. The boy had a dreamy look in his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked. She contemplated with herself for a moment before she leaned in close.

"Rachel." She whispered in his ear.

Rachel Berry, 20, walked slowly back to her apartment. Her mind was racing and reeling. That night had been a nightmare. What was she doing going around and kissing men who were supposed to be marrying the woman they loved? She was a stripper and all but that was just low. But he was really cute, and she had to admit she felt something when they had kissed. No, no, She thought. He was just another guy, and she was just another stripper. There was nothing between them, and that was that.

Then she had to go and meet with her boss, which was by far the worst part of the evening. She shuddered thinking about it. The way he looked at her, talked to her. It was sickening.

Rachel opened the door to her apartment and tossed her bag onto the kitchen counter. She looked at the clock. 3:07. Another late night, or morning, or night, or whatever.

A light flicked on in the living room. Caught. "Where have you been? We got home hours ago." The three girls from the strip club where sitting on the couch.

"Santana I just had a late night. It's no big-" The girl called Santana cut her off.

"No big deal? Rachel this is the third time this week the boss has kept you after. How many times have you been called to stay after Brittany?" The blonde girl next to her shook her head. "How about you Sugar?" The other girl also shook her head. "This is a huge deal Rachel."

Rachel moved through the kitchen and opened the fridge. "It seriously isn't a big deal. Nothing happens."

"Nothing happens my ass. Rachel we have all seen the bruises." Rachel froze. She subconsciously tugged her sleeves a little farther down her arm, gently covering her wrist. All of a sudden her abdomen and sides began to ache. She straightened up, holding a carton of milk, she calmly poured herself a glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about." This made Santana angry. She dragged Rachel away, her glass of milk flying and shattered on the floor. Rachel was put before a mirror in the hallway. Santana ripped off Rachel's jacket. Santana gasped but then composed herself. Up and down her arms were deep blue and black bruises. They looked like the shape of hands and large fingers.

"It's really nothing." Rachel tried to grab her jacket back but Santana held it away. Brittany came up behind Santana and stared at Rachel, appalled.

"Rachel, this is worse than the other times. It looks like you've been raped," Brittany said in a small voice. Rachel snatched her jacket away from Santana and put it back on. Then she made her way out the door again.

"Wouldn't be the first time." she said before slamming the door shut behind her.

Finn and Puck got back to Finn's apartment around 3 in the morning. After a few hours in the strip club they decided to go out for late night drinks. They were slightly hammered, Puck more than Finn. They both collapsed onto the sofa. Puck pushed Finn to the floor. Finn was too tired to pick himself up so he just lay there and stared at the ceiling.

After sighing Puck rolled to his side on the couch and looked down at Finn. "So how did you like that stripper..."

"Rachel." Finn said her name dreamily. All he could think about was her and those beautiful eyes though. But that is what confused him. How could her eyes be so beautiful yet so empty? They looked as if they had seen death first hand. They looked broken.

"So how was she?"

Finn was a little shocked. "What?"

"How far did you get?"

"Oh well she danced on me. And we kissed..."

"You guys kissed? Cute. What are you? 6th graders?"

"Shut up man. She seemed nice." Finn rolled over on his side, "I felt this type of thing between us. You know like in Harry Potter how Voldemort and Harry's wands have that connection. It felt like that. Like fireworks and rain at the same time." Finn rolled back over and looked back up at Puck. He was lying on his side, drool dripping from his mouth. Large, thunderous snores escaped from Pucks lips. Finn rolled his eyes, turned over and went to sleep.

Santana thought she heard the front door open. She gently got out of her bed and tiptoed to the kitchen. The clock glowed 5:47. She saw Rachel's jacket slung across the back of a counter stool. The glass shards were still a mess on the floor.

Santana walked slowly down the hall. She stopped and pushed open the door. On the bed was a collapsed Rachel Berry. She looked positively drunk. Santana crept across the floor and turned Rachel over. Even in sleep she looked hammered.

Santana lifted and placed Rachel comfortably on her side and tucked her blankets in all around her. Then Santana crawled onto Rachels bed too. She put herself so they would sleep back to back. She reached over and took Rachel's hand.

Rachel inhaled deeply and grasped Santana's hand tighter. Santana whispered "I will always be here for you,"

"There is so much you need to know,"

"You can tell me everything,"

Rachel sighed, and before she fell into a drunken sleep she managed out a slurred "Thank you."


End file.
